The Wolves of Baskerville
by DreamsInTheSky
Summary: What if there was a hound out there in the hollow. A beast from Baskerville.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please comment and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1: Heading Back**

When a man named Henry Knight walked through the door to 221b Bakerstreet John thought it was just an ordinary case. That was until he started the DVD. Already at the first scene John new this case would mean trouble. He recognized the beautiful nature of Dartmoor. A place he both loved and feared. It was a part of his past and a choice that couldn't be change. It had made him who he was, what he was.

Henry kept on talking about the beast, the hound that had killed his father twenty years ago and John was puzzled. He knew for certain that for twenty years ago there had been now hound roaming the fields of Dartmoor. But it might be one now.

They didn't speak much during their way to Dartmoor. Expect when they stopped to check their surroundings. When John realized that they were going to head towards the military base of Baskerville he started to feel a light panic. This would not end well. John had secrets, he knew thing that people weren't supposed to know, and he knew what really went on behind the high fence and thick walls of Baskerville. He was a part of it. As they drove through the gates all John hoped was that going back wouldn't destroy too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Caught **

Outside the entrance they were stopped by a young man from security. They were escorted to room where they were asked to wait for Mayor Barrymore. As the man left he locked the door. Sherlock kept glancing on his watch.

"I told you, you can't just walk in on a top secret military base." John had to comment as Sherlock for the fifth time tried to open the door. Sherlock just humped. After an hour off waiting a man that John recognized as Mayor Barrymore walked into the room. He walked straight up to Sherlock and look at him with hard and cold eyes.

"You are not Mr Mycroft Holms." Mayor Barrymore's attitude told that this was a man that was used to be obeyed.

"You will leave this place right away. Either you go willingly or I will throw you out myself."

Sherlock was just about to say something when Barrymore's eyes feel on John. There was a clear sight of recognition in them and John knew that it was how hell would break loose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mayor Barrymore exclaimed.

"Um…" John glanced at Sherlock who was looking at him with a confused face.

"You came here with this man?" Barrymore pointed at Sherlock and John nodded. After that several minutes went to explain how Sherlock was and why they were here.

"I will not have this man prying around here." Barrymore was furious and John remembered that the man always had had a hot temper. But then he seemed to cool down as it looked like he got an idea.

"I will have one off my men to come and escort you around and you will see that we are not creating any super dogs." The Mayor said to Sherlock.

"And Captain John Watson I want you to come with me." As John followed Barrymore to the door Sherlock grabbed his arm and turned him so they faced each other.

"John what is going on, do you know these people?"

"I will explain everything later, I promise." John said as he got himself loose from Sherlock's grip. Even though he knew he knew that was a promise he would not be able to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Below **

John and the Mayor went inside an elevator and Barrymore pushed the button for the bottom floor. They were silent for the short journey down that only took a few seconds but for John it felt like ages and this silent could only mean trouble. When the elevator stopped they walked out into something that looked like a common room, like the one people wait in when they are at the hospital except this room looked a little warmer and friendlier. As if people actually were living down here. Which John knew it did. They continued down a corridor that John remembered leading to a meeting room with an oval table and a whiteboard. He had only been in that room twice. It was where the scientists normally had their meetings. Barrymore opened the door and gestured to him to get in. John entered the room and saw that five people were gathered inside, all in white coats. John recognised three of them. It was Doctor Laura Smith who was the leader of the experiment that first noticed that he had entered.

"John!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I found him and a friend to him breaking in to our base under a false identity." Mayor Barrymore informed her.

"Why would you do that John, you could just have used your key?" Laura turned from Barrymore to John. And how would I have explained that to Sherlock John thought to himself, how am I going to explain this.

"My friend is investigating the case of the beast that killed Henry Knight's father twenty years ago." Laura shook her head and looked at John with sorrow in her eyes.

"I can surely say that no beast from Baskerville would have been out there for twenty years ago…" Her voice trailed off and she went silent. John could see that there was something more she wanted to say.

"But?" He asked her. Laura took a deep breath before she continued.

"There is one now."

* * *

**I hope you all like the story so far. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Monster is Loose**

John almost started to giggle remembering last time Laura had screwed up before he realized the serious in the situation.

"What exactly have you been doing this time?" John asked cautiously not really sure if he wanted to know. "And explain easily, I am no scientist."

"We wanted to make the wolves bulletproof against silver as well." John hardly believed what he heard. Were scientists really that stupid? Silver had been the only thing that could kill a wolf apart from another wolf of course. If they took that away the wolf would be as close to indestructible as it would ever be. John could only see problem with making something impossible to destroy.

"What went wrong?"

"He turned in to a beast, impossible to control and without the power to turn back in to a human. He broke himself out and ran out on the moor."

"Why haven't you shot him?"

"The thing is that we succeeded. Silverbullets doesn't even hurt him." I knew it would only lead to problem to make it indestructible John thought to himself. John turned to Mayor Barrymore.

"So that is why you have taken me down here. You want me to hunt down the hound and kill him." It was not a question as much as it was a statement. Barrymore nodded.

"This far we have been lucky he hasn't hurt anyone but it's only a matter of time before something happens." John couldn't help but thinking about Henry Knight and his trips to the hollow and that there was no way he was going to keep Sherlock away the moor, it was after all the scene of crime. John sighed. He knew he would have to do it, here there was only untrained pups all fully trained wolves were in Afghanistan.

"I will do it."

"Report back to me when the job is done." Mayor Barrymore ordered.

"Yes Sir."

When John opened the door and found Sherlock standing outside he wouldn't say he was surprised, rather he got a little pissed off.

"Sherlock what are you doing down here?" John asked in an irritated voice.

"Well the question is not what I am doing here but rather why your key card unlocks every door that I have run in to so far."

* * *

**Thank you everyone that has read this story, please review as well.**


End file.
